


The Shirt

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationships, Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon had made a promise to Ryan that the shirts about Ryan’s flubs would cease… But then he breaks the promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell into the pit that is Risingwood… and I did this instead of doing my requests. But hey- today I got some fabulous turnfreewood prompts! WOO!

“And this week’s T-Shirt Tuesday is… the Haywood Diary shirt!” Jack’s voice filled the room, and it caught Ryan’s attention. He pulled off his headphones and glanced across the room, where Caiti tossed the new shirt to Jack- who then held it up to the camera. And Ryan furrowed his eyebrows.

Usually- Jon would tell Ryan what shirt he was designing… But Ryan hadn’t heard a word about this one.

Ryan watched for a minute or so longer before he turned back to his computer. The second they were finished with AHWU- he was going to talk to Jon… and in the handful of minutes it took for AHWU to finish, Ryan got more and more annoyed with Jon.

Like come _on_ Jon knows that Ryan regrets his flubs and how they turn into clothing! Jon _promised_ that he wouldn’t make any more shirts about his flubs! And now there was the Haywood Diary shirt in all of its glory.

By the end of the filming, Ryan’s jaw was locked and his shoulders were tense. He was _not_ fucking pleased with his boyfriend at the moment.

Michael gave him a worried look as he slipped off his headphones and practically stormed out of the office.

Outside, Barb was standing in the breakroom- and she turned to say something. But one glance at Ryan and she closed her mouth.

Ryan’s face was turning red as he stormed through the breakroom to the door. And he stormed across the parking lot, stormed up into the Bungalow, and stormed _through_ the Bungalow to Jon’s office.

“Hey wha-” Jon starts, looking up at the door when it was pushed open. But then he bites his lip to hold back a giggle when he sees Ryan.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Ryan threw up his hands. “You _promised_!”

“Well… I made the design before we made the promise,” Jon shrugged, trying to play it off.

“The video came out a week ago!” Ryan’s voice started to rise- and Jon’s cheeks slowly flushed. “You _promised_.”

Jon shrugs a little, a sly smirk on his lips- and Ryan purses his lips. The blond crosses his arms in front of Jon’s desk, glaring down at his boyfriend who’s smirking and holding back laughs.

“You _promised_ ,” Ryan repeated, hissing and his shoulders were wound up so tight they were coming up to the man’s ears. And Jon still wasn’t intimidated.

“Well… Geoff…” Jon scratched the back of his neck- and Ryan groaned.

“Fuck _Geoff_ , I’m your boyfriend! He’s a co-worker!” Ryan growled, his eyes narrowing a little. “You’d rather listen to a man who’s _not_ your boss- but _mine_ , and break a promise with your boyfriend?”

Jon totally knew that Ryan got embarrassed by his flubs, and then that feeling multiplied whenever it came out as a shirt. He _knew_ that- and yet there they were.

“Whatever- I feel like I’m going to strangle you,” Ryan rolls his eyes and he turns sharply on his heel. He practically stomps out of Jon’s office- and that’s when Jon breaks into loud, echoing laughter. Leaning forward in his desk chair, he calls after his angry boyfriend.

“I love you Ryan!” And Ryan’s down the hallway and he flips Jon off before vanishing around a corner; Jon’s echo all the way to the door to the parking lot.

_______________________

Ryan was still annoyed when they were driving home.

He was sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and eyes staring straight forward. He hadn’t spared Jon one glance since Jon had swung by the AH Office to tell Ryan that it was time to go.

The entire time Ryan was shutting down his stuff and grabbing his bag, the guys gave the two lovers glances out of the corners of their eyes. Sure- it’d been funny when Ryan stormed into the office, absolutely pissed off; it had made _great_ videos with a ‘full-of-vinegar’ Ryan, but now it was just worrying.

Usually the two were over their little ‘fights’ by the end of the day- but this one was lasting.

And the walk out to the car was silent, and Jon felt really bad about the shirt now.

Now, they were pulling into the driveway, and Ryan tried to open the door, but it was locked. Finally- he looked over at Jon.

“Unlock the door,” Ryan’s voice was flat, and Jon shook his head.

“Nah, I’m not until I apologize,” Jon bit his lip for a few seconds.

There’s a few seconds of silence, and it makes Jon’s stomach flip. But at least Ryan’s looking at him; they’ve got their eyes locked together.

“I’m really sorry Ry,” Jon reaches across the center console to lay his hand over Ryan’s. Ryan’s angry look melted and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. And now Jon looks utterly confused- because… Well _that’s_ never happened before. Ryan’s anger going away that fast? That doesn’t happen every day.

“Actually,” Ryan pauses to chuckle again. “I got over my anger after the first GTA that we filmed- I just wanted to see how long it’d take for you to apologize.”

Jon gasps dramatically, and he retracts his hand from Ryan’s like the man is on fire. “Ryan! You dick!”

“You’re the one who made the shirt!” Ryan laughed. “But seriously- unlock my door, I have to pee.”

Jon rolls his eyes, hitting the unlock button.

_______________________

“Okay, let’s make a new promise,” Ryan suggested, taking a stab at the chicken that he had made for dinner. Across from him at the kitchen table, Jon looked up from his plate.

Swallowing, Jon licked his lips then spoke. “What’s the promise?”

“It’s not really a promise... More like a deal,” Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Jon rolled his eyes again. “You can make a shirt about whatever I say, just I get to pick what we for the next date night.”

And Jon looked confused. That was a basic deal- so Ryan clarified.

“We get to do _absolutely_ anything I want,” and he winked a little. Then Jon understood.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Jon agreed a bit, and Ryan laughed lightly.

“Great- I’ve been planning some stuff,” Ryan smiled before taking another bite of chicken.

“So wait- does this only count to one date night?” Jon tilted his head to the side, and the blond shook his head.

“Every time a shirt comes out about whatever I say, I get to pick next date night,” Ryan spoke when he finished chewing.

Jon thought about it- and then he nodded. “Sure.”

They had date nights twice a month, so it wasn’t too bad of a deal.

“Great,” Ryan smiled. “Lucky for me… Next date night is tomorrow.”

Jon’s eyes widened- he completely forgot what tomorrow was.

“Can I take back the promise?”

“Nah- you already promised.”

And Ryan winked again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so idk how I feel about the ending… I sort of didn’t know how to end it. I actually had a completely different ending planned, but I didn’t know how to get to that ending.. so tada…


End file.
